


Guiding Key

by KizaKurosaki15



Series: TerraVan Series [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Awkward Romance, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Shyness, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15
Summary: Vanitas hated it when Sora came up with cheesy sayings or slogans. But for once, the one he came up with for the shop based off of one of his cheesy sayings had more truth behind it then it appeared.





	Guiding Key

Guiding Key tattoos and piercings was a more or less small business. In the terms that they didn't use over the top advertising means to get their little shop known. They set up a website, went to the mall to hang up and hand out flyers. Even had the name, logo and phone number of their shop made into a decal to put on each of their cars so people could check out what their business was like and or set up an appointment for the client to get a tattoo or piercing. Honestly, it worked, they had so many clients during the weekends it was insane. At first Kairi was sure they wouldn't be able to keep up.

But Sora, ever the one to look on the brighter side of things, said it would be no issue and they could easily handle it. Needless to say, Sore was wrong. Vanitas found him swamped with clients who wanted huge tattoos that would take hours, if not several visits to finish. Same with Riku and Axel, or did he go by Lea today? Either way, the three tattoo artists could not handle the sudden incoming of so many customers. So, Kairi, ever the voice of reason for his twin, the silver haired male and resident firecracker suggested something useful.

Hiring more tattoo artists. At first, Vanitas cringed at the idea. It took months for the golden eyed male to even want anything to do with the tattoo shop in the first place. The idea had been between Sora, Riku and Kairi. Vanitas was only dragged into the idea via Kairi's idea, especially when she saw some of his drawings and paintings. So, it took about three or so months to get him in on the idea. So when she suggested hiring new people, he cringed, and mad ehis displeasure known. Sora merely laughed and said it was simply because Vanitas didn't get out often enough to enjoy other people.

And of course, Sora was half right with that statement. But Vanitas would never openly admit to this. So instead, he sat with Kairi through several interviews, looking over several applications while Riku gave the ones they picked a week long test run. And out of their nine choices; only five ended up picked. Out of those nine Vanitas found himself simply smitten with one. Something Sora teased him endlessly for. So, with a resigned sigh and glare at his twin, Vanitas helped open up shop early to welcome their new tattoo artists and piercing experts. It was nice now that they had more people working with them, thus making Vanitas' job so much easier.

"Hey, Van are you busy by any chance this weekend?" Vanitas paused, looking up from his task. He had been putting finishing touches on a tattoo on Axel's shoulder when Terra had asked the question. "If your busy then don't worry about it-"

"No, I'm usually free weekends. Why?" He cut in, raising a brow before going back to adding the orange and red colored hues to the flaming lotus tattoo for Axel.

"Well, I was wondering if you could do a tattoo for me? It's pretty big and I know it's gonna take several days to finish. But I wanted you to do it." At that, the black haired male looked up again and stared at the brunette. He looked....nervous? If him rubbing the back of his neck and looking anywhere /but/ at Vanitas was anything to go by. It was strange to see the bigger male like this, considering he was cocky and confident in everything he did; much to Aqua's and Ventus' dismay from time to time. It was easy to see now though, that maybe there was more to this then what he was letting on.

"Oh, so your finally gonna do it? Good, it took you long enough. Jesus Christ." Axel said from his spot on the leather seat, though he wasn't looking at the older man, he was using his free hand to scroll through his phone and chatting away with Xion and Roxas, the last two they actually hired who had the day off today. "You, Aqua and Ven have the same idea for matching tattoos yeah?"

"Those good luck charms Aqua made for you three? That's what you want?" Vanitas watched for a moment as Terra blushed ever so slightly and nodded. Vanitas had seen the charms, they were nice and he could only imagine how long it took the blue haired woman to make them. The three called them 'Wayfinders'. It was a cute little name for a good luck charm. And it was a small insight to just how close the three of them are. "Alright, we can start in Friday night and continue Saturday and Sunday. Sound good? Be sure to bring it with you so I know what it looks likes for reference...okay, Ax your all done. I don't have to tell ya how to take care of it and all of that."

Axel laughed, nodding as he stood up, rolling his shoulders and neck as he grabbed his wallet and motorcycle keys. "Yup. Thanks Vani. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Enjoy your guy's date." At that, Vanitas swore his face was as red as a tomato and Terra looked just as embarrassed as the red head walked out of the shop.

The black haired male let out a groan as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Okay, so he and Terra hadn't quite made whatever their relationship was official. They hadn't quite labled each other as Boyfriends, much less lovers. They we're touchy-feely with each other, and went out a lot together on 'dates' and such, but they never once held hands, kissed or gone passed the occasional hug, playful shove or punch to the shoulder. It was a weird, awkward dancing around each other. For what reason, they could easily say they didn't know. But Sora had a few theories that actually hit closer to home then what Vanitas would have liked.

Yeah, Vanitas wasn't a stranger to relationships. He did date while in high school, but it wasn't....a healthy or happy one. And Sora had explained that perhaps the experience of that is what lead to this weird thing going on with Terra. As much as he wanted to deny his twin's claim, he couldn't. And to add to that, he had also said maybe Terra noticed his... reluctantnce to officially lable what they had and thus he responded in the way he thought best. So, again Vanitas wanted to deny his Twin's claim but found what he said made a whole lot of sense.

"Hey, seeing as Riku has a late appointment, wanna bounce and go get something to eat? Maybe catch a movie?" Terra asked, as he grabbed his car keys and jacket. He watched as the black haired male cleaned up where he had Axel sitting room get his ink done. For a moment, he believed this would be one of the extremely rare times that Vanitas shot down his offer and opted to just to home and sleep. He couldn't blame him, the golden eyed male didn't sleep as often or well as Sora or anyone else who worked in the shop would have liked.

"So...a date, yeah. Sure I can go for dinner right about now." Vanitas said, though his back was turned to the taller male who he was sure was stunned by the fact that Vanitas had just called their outing a date. When he turned back around he was surprised to see the huge smile and just the look of utter joy on Terra's face. He couldn't fight back the blush that decided to make itself right at home on his face.

"Awesome. I'll drive, seeing as you hitched a ride with Riku today. I can drop you off at home afterwards too." He offered, holding the front doors open as the smaller of the two walked out, with him following close behind. Though just before the doors shut, Sora rushed out, leaning over the front desk.

"Have fun on your date you two!!" He shouted loudly, Vanitas only rolled his eyes, waving to his twin and Riku as Terra wrapped an arm around his shoulders and lead him to his car. "Let your heart be the guiding key, Vanitas!"

"Oh my God, shut up!" He shouted back, earning a laugh from Terra as he held the passenger side door open for the golden eyed male. He looked up at the older male, nodding in a silent and clearly shy thank you before climbing in. When the door shut closed, he sighed a bit, smiling to himself a she kept his gaze locked out on the window, starting at their shop's large front facing window. It's crown and heart logo visible, it's Slogan even more so. He swore his brother was cheesy as all hell. But he guessed he couldn't say he didn't believe in the Slogan of the shop. After all, he was sitting in the car of his (hopefully) newly labled boyfriend.

 **Guiding Key Tattoo and Piercing Parlor**  
_'Let your Heart be the Guiding Key.'_


End file.
